1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to addressable displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for locating missing or lost objects are known. For example, lost or stolen vehicles can be located by transmitting an activation signal to a transceiver located in the vehicle that emits a homing signal in response to receiving the activation signal. The transceiver's, and thus vehicle's, location can be determined based on the homing signal emitted by the transceiver. For example, known triangulation techniques can be used to accurately determine the transceiver's location. However, the homing signal emitted by the transceiver does not provide a visual indication of the transceiver's location. Thus, an electronic device is needed to receive and process the homing signal to determine the transceiver's location.